


round my bed

by muttdrm



Series: works that feel too good to be ab minecraft men [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Major Character Injury, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vomiting, dream is god, sapnap represents the first human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttdrm/pseuds/muttdrm
Summary: sapnap is running from a devine being while praying god will save him but there is no god to help.
Series: works that feel too good to be ab minecraft men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	round my bed

sapnap couldn’t breathe. drool was dripping from his lips as he threw up onto the ground next to him. the forest seemed to go on forever, which would be fine if he was alone. he knew dream was coming. there was no escaping him. he was a devine being that knew everything. something that died long, long ago and was no longer scared of it. benevolent and selfless. he makes no noise, only empty wails when hurt. 

he was golden. so beautiful that nobody could look away. ethereal. he was the sun, the moon and the earth with tenfold the beauty. he was human, but beyond that. the blood that dropped from his side was glowing. it wasn’t blood at all but energy itself. 

when sapnap saw his blood drip onto the grass, all he could note was how lackluster his blood was. dreams was so bright, blinding, that his seemed dull. unsaturated. even the brightest white would seem gray next to him. 

god knows what dream is. maybe he is god. or maybe he’s an angel. one that’s fallen from heaven to the depths of hell, desperate for revenge on god. destroying all of his creations as revenge. that’s what sapnap was, huh. just revenge. but dream didn’t look angry when looking at sapnap. 

he looked empty, void of everything. no emotions. or one so devine that no human could feel it. such a pure rage that no human could muster. there was too many things attached to dream that sapnap couldn’t escape. he was stuck on the floor of this endless forest. the trees were still growing. the only god that was in this place was the ancient trees that seemed to grow faster than sapnap could move. 

sapnap could hear dreams wings. he couldn’t run anymore, too weak. sapnap shut his eyes and sobbed out, more drool falling from his lips, onto the grass, mixing with his blood and vomit. 

« there’s nothing left for you, » a sincere voice surrounded. so he could speak. it wasn’t loud, but it surrounded him. sapnap cried out even louder. there was nothing left for him. only this forest and an eternity of running. was he in hell? 

« i just wanted to be happy, » sapnap choked out. dream was quiet for a moment, a sense of dread was surrounding the two. sapnap cried and leaned his forehead on the ground. a final prayer to god. 

« you must go on. there is no paradise for you to enjoy. there is no apple for you to eat. there is no trees for you to hide behind. they must exist without you, » dream took a single step forward. 

« please, father. save me from this devilish creature. god, please, » sapnap coughed out a desperate prayer. sapnap couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. he could still feel the pain in his throat and stomach. he could still feel the vomit and blood on his forehead. he could still breathe in the thickening air. 

« i am your god. »

sapnap screamed out in anguish. this was punishment. left to run through this forest forever. bloody face, bruised body, running through the forest. when running, sapnap could still hold onto the hope of god saving him but that was crushed. he was running from god himself. there was no god to save him, only kill him. a ruthless, endless death. 

soft feathers wrapped under him. this was it. he couldn’t run anymore. soon enough, his body left the ground and he was pressed against dream. he was warm. sapnap still couldn’t open his eyes. he was still screaming out in pain. a spiritual one. he screamed for a god that no longer existed. he still had a sliver of hope that dream was lying. god was out there, but not holding him and beating him. 

the air was getting thinner. it was hard to breathe now. the air was cold and he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes. he was dripping blood onto dream. some might fall thousands of feet down and stain the grass. maybe someone in the future would find it. he hoped not. that would mean someone else would have to go through the same fate as him. 

« look, » dream said. sapnap opened his eyes and saw miles or trees, spanning across the world. there really was no end. he would’ve been running forever. it was silent this high up. there were no birds to chirp, there was no leaves to rustle, there was no lakes to trickle. « isn’t it beautiful, » dream said. sapnap started crying harder. tears blocked his vision. 

« please, » sapnap pleaded. he didn’t know what for, there was nothing to cry over. it was inevitable. maybe it was just overwhelming to experience something that seemed so distant. 

« when you die, someone will replace you. i haven’t chosen a name yet, what do you think, » dream was soft spoken. he had a soft smile, soft wings, soft voice. everything was soft. sapnap was silent. he didn’t know. he was about to die, how could he answer such an empty question. dream smiled. « i guess he won’t have a name, » dream laughed. sapnap felt a smile creep up. 

sapnap felt nothing. he couldn’t feel the pain in his throat and stomach anymore. he couldn’t feel his vomit or blood or tears anymore. he couldn’t feel anything. he couldn’t breathe either. everything was hazy. sapnap was weak. he started to realize what was happening. 

« sleep now. there is no going back now. you cannot take back the past and you cannot change the future. let the present take you, » dream shut his eyes along with sapnap. sapnap felt buzzing. a long persistant one that was so soft that it was almost undetected. soon enough that buzzing was stronger and stronger. 

then there was nothing. 


End file.
